


Twas brillig, and the slithy toves... (art)

by Wayward_jr



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_jr/pseuds/Wayward_jr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do the slithy toves look like? :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twas brillig, and the slithy toves... (art)




End file.
